fatefandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
Main article Fishing is a means in which to acquire artifacts, gems, rings and of course, fish. To fish, the character only needs to approach a body of water with a golden swarm of fireflies buzzing about and click the fireflies. The character must then wait for an exclamation point to appear above their head and quickly click "Set the Hook". The odds of finding better artifacts, higher quality gems, and better fish improve as the protagonist delves deeper and deeper into the dungeon. Although it's harder to find rarer items here, you can even fish in the town of Grove! Quality of Fish There are four "levels" of fish which can be caught/traded. Starting at fingerling, this is a fish whose effects will last 120 seconds (two minutes) and have an inherently low value when trading. The next level is small, which lasts 300 seconds (five minutes) and has a average value. Next is lunker, which lasts a whopping 600 seconds (ten minutes) and has the highest value. The last level of fish is flawless, which will transform the pet into another creature until another type of fish or elixir is consumed, but has an average value. Elixirs are consumed like fish, but cannot be fished for or purchased. (They are obtained from statues of Fate), and last 300 seconds (five minutes) but have no value whatsoever. Types of Fish - Elixirs The different fishes transform your pet into different creatures. Essence of Swathe The elixir gained from completing the Druantia-sided Fate Statue. Transforms the pet into Swathe, who appears the same as Twigger. Average stats make it less favorable than the Stingerfish for many players, however, the free and abundant nature of the elixirs, combined with amazing efficiency against Kaos/Elder Scorpfelines/Most bosses makes it fairly useful later on. Essence of the Argonaut The elixir gained from completing the other Fate Statue. Transforms the pet into The Argonaut, who appears the same as Cyrus (Broadwing Scout/Missionary). Although statistically inferior to many pets, including Swathe, The Argonaut is among the quickest pets (Losing solely to the Widowling and basic pet) while still possessing Heroic Damage, which is incredibly useful later on in the game. Rainbow Moonfish Transforms the pet into a Crystalon Cutter, which is under-average statistically. Speed and damage are average, while staying power is quite weak. Triggerfish Transforms the pet into a Voltaic Snail. Although the stats are about average, the Voltaic snail has one major drawback: It is by far the slowest pet in the game, often leaving the player to take on everyone by the time the pet makes it within range to attack. Sturgeon Transforms the pet into a Thorn Terrant. Slow, but with above average stats, the Thorn Terrant is better used as a barricade than anything else, being one of the largest available pets in the game. Garpike Transforms the pet into a Bee Samurai. Fairly nimble, and with average stats, the Bee Samurai is a decent choice of pet early on. Although it's speed is good, and it's attack strength fairly good, it doesn't last too long in a stand-up fight. Icefish Transforms the pet into an Ice Wolf. About middle of the road all around, the Ice Wolf is one of the few pets that has an elemental attack in the game. This makes it fairly useful at hunting enemies with an ice weakness, but tends to fall short of killing power otherwise. Hatchetfish Transforms the pet into a Timberwolf. Statistically similar to the Ice Wolf, but the elemental effect is not present. This makes it better against bosses typically (due to their resistances) and magic/ice elementals, but weaker against those with ice weaknesses. Archerfish Transforms the pet into a Dire Wolf, the strongest of the three "Wolf type" pets. Retaining the speed of the wolves, but improving upon their stats, the Dire Wolf can hold its own against most enemies, even later into the game, although it still pales to the Scorpfeline. Silverfin Transforms the pet into a Snow Stalker, a large Siberian tiger. Combining decent stats and speed, the Snow Stalker is a fairly tough pet, and can typically hold up against most enemies. Betta Transforms the pet into a Nocturne Stalker. Like the Snow Stalker, it has decent stats and speed, and has the same average stats. However, it moves some points from Dexterity to Strength, resulting in a more powerful, but more unstable, pet. Luminette Transforms the pet into an Hill Ogre, the most powerful of the three "ogres" pets. Able to take on most enemies with little challenge, the Hill Ogre has enough Strength to kill an enemy but not a boss, but still has enough killing power for most enemy types. Undiscovered Realms, this transforms the pet into an Ebony Stalker. Trout Transforms the pet into a Tunnel Spider. Below average stats, but decent speed make this an acceptable pet early on, but it's lack of power makes it nonviable later in the game. Grouper Transforms the pet into a Creeping Widow for 300 seconds. Very low stats plague the Creeping Widow, but it has a saving grace: It's speed. In fact, the Creeping Widow is the fastest transformation in the game, and the only one to be faster than the original pet. This means it can run up to enemies and attack them while they try and get to you, but in a one-on-one fight, it lacks any real staying power. And best of all, the Creeping Widow also has a venomous bite. Rubyscale Transforms your pet into a Vile Tarantula. The Vile Tarantula pet is one of the faster options, being a spider, and superior to the Creeping Widow in terms of power (see "Grouper"). It has solid statistics, adding at least 40 to each of its stats except for Magic. Vitality is its strongest point, adding a whopping 79 points. Strength and Dexterity each receive an upgrade of 63. Armour increases by 47. All in all, a solid choice (although not the best). Can also entangle opponents in webbing. Carp Transforms the pet into a Wyvern. Average stats and speed make the Wyvern an okay pet to use early on, but it isn't fast enough or strong enough to continue fighting with later on. Clownfish Transforms the pet into a Venomous Wyvern. Superior to the basic Wyvern in almost every way, this is the suggested choice if the player really wants a dragon-like pet. Like the Vile Tarantula, this pet poisons opponents when it attacks, making it suited to selective hit-and-runs. Dory Transforms the pet into a Salamander. One of only three pets to use an elemental attack, the Salamander is a fire-breathing lizard. However, this same elemental strength also limits it later in the game, when most opponents are fire resistant. Arrowfish Transforms the pet into a Greater Basilisk. The Basilisk foregoes elemental damage for a minor jump in stats. This allows it to remain viable later on when most opponents are tough and fire resistant. Ruffy Transforms the pet into a Gryphon that is standard color of golden brown lion fur and greyish white feathers. Also note that it's very large and tends to get stuck or glitched but has the most decent amount of dps and uses mostly magic damage. (Notes: is actually a very weak fish that get Fleeing easily) Trivia *The two "Lizard type" pets get their fish name's from Finding Nemo: Dory is a forgetful fish trying to help the protagonist. She seeks directions from a group of '''Arrowfish '''who lead her on their way. However, the name "Dory" is not only linked to the character, but in fact was and is used in reference to the tang fish (Dory's type). *The Black Jackfish is a play on both Jackfish, and BlackJack, a popular poker game. This is ironic, since one of the few ways to achieve 21 in the game is with the use of a face card, such as a King. It could also be a play on the actor/singer Jack Black. Category:List of Fish Category:Article stubs